


The things we do for health

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Aaravos had found him on the floor next to the painting that leads to the dungeon. He was worried sick about the toll dark magic was taking on Viren. He told him he could help. Cleanse him of all the damage dark magic had done.But...The only way to do it?Aaravos....Had to piss on him.Dedicated to @darkpoefan on Twitter, the Love of my life. :3





	The things we do for health

....Why.

Why did this turn him on?

The gods must hate him.

That's it.

It wasn't his fault.

Right?

Viren had tossed and turned every single night for a week.

He had been weak performing a spell, weaker than he had been. Aaravos had found him on the floor next to the painting that leads to the dungeon. He was worried sick about the toll dark magic was taking on Viren. He told him he could help. Cleanse him of all the damage dark magic had done. 

But... The only way to do it?

Aaravos....

Had to piss on him.

At first Viren thought he was playing a sick joke. Aaravos' worried expression told him otherwise.

"I....I need to..."

Aaravos expected that. "I understand. Take your time to think it over."

It had been a week since then. Viren was disgusted with himself. Of all things, why was the thought of an _elf_ degrading him to the point of pissing on him getting him so riled up?

Aaravos however...he seemed to know. Every time they locked eyes, Aaravos would raise a brow suggestively, a sinful smirk on his lips. His kisses lingered, leading Viren's hands to his crotch. "I'm more than happy to treat you." He would purr.

Damn it all.

What was it about Aaravos that brought out all these sinful desires? Viren was discovering new parts of himself he never knew he had.

Fine.

Just this once.

For medicinal purposes.

That was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Viren just hoped that he could control himself.

"Aaravos?" Viren was as red as blood, looking down at his feet. He really did not want to admit it. To say it out loud. That would confirm that this was going to happen. That he would get hard...over being _pissed on_.

"Yes, Viren?"

Damn him.

He wanted Viren to ask him, the bastard. Aaravos tilted his head, putting the book in his hands on the desk. "Tell me what you need, and I will help you."

"I...I need...."

"Yes?" Aaravos had a filthy smile on his face, almost ripping his face apart.

"Damn it Aara! You know what I need!" Viren yelled, shame evident in his voice.

Aaravos raised a brow. "I really don't Viren. Please, enlighten me."

"I need you...to.." Viren struggled with getting the words out. "I need you to..."

"To what, Viren?"

Viren wanted to smack him. Aaravos knew what he wanted, yet he was going to degrade Viren into admitting it. "I need you to.....piss on me." 

Aaravos had a dark smirk on his face. "Of course, my lord." He took Viren's hand, leading him to a secluded field outside the castle. Far enough that no one but the trees themselves could see. Viren was thankful for that mercy.

"Not to worry, there is a stream nearby."

Another mercy Viren was thankful for.

"Just relax. It won't take long. Unless...you had _other_ ideas?" Aaravos teased, undoing his pants.

Viren was still bright red.

Aaravos pushed Viren down onto his knees. "I won't tell a soul."

"You better not. Or I'll kill you."

Aaravos laughed at the threat. "Would you now?"

"Just do it already."

"As you wish."

It was wet, warm...it didn't smell, at all like he'd thought it would. Like...seawater. Viren felt his cock twitch. 

_Oh no._

He tried to will it away, but deep down, he didn't want to. He wanted Aaravos to pick him up, slam him against a tree and fuck his brains out. Whisper sin and bliss into his ear with that beautiful, rugged voice of his. The thought making Viren even harder.

Aaravos could see the effect on Viren, his breaths were heavy, cock straining in his pants, his cheeks flushed, his eyes glazing over with lust. Aaravos finished, fixing himself and took a knee in front of Viren. He cupped his lover's chin, making Viren face him. "You loved that, didn't you?"

What was it about Aaravos that made him succumb so quickly?

"Yes." Viren whispered, and hating that it was true.

"Well then. We'll have to make this," Aaravos cupped Viren's hard on, "Go away." Viren bit his lip, nodding. "Get up." Aaravos commanded, standing up.

Viren was shaking. Disgust, shame and arousal mixing into a potent cocktail in his gut.

Aaravos pinned him against a tree, forcefully separating Viren from his pants and undergarments. "You're filthy, High Mage Lord Viren, getting off to a lowly Elf using him like a urinal." Aaravos freed his stiffening cock. "You crave it though. You crave power around others, but alone with me? You desperately need to be put in your place." Aaravos spread Viren's legs, wrapping them around his waist. "Degraded, used, fucked raw and painful." 

Viren bit his lip so hard it bled.

Aaravos lapped at the blood dripping down his chin. "Look at yourself, Viren. All high and mighty, above everyone. And yet?" Aaravos thrust in without mercy, A cry shredding Viren's throat upon exit. "On your knees, ready to suck off your enemy at my command." The deep, seductive, delicious and sadistic tone in Aaravos' voice was driving Viren absolutely mad. Each word sending fire straight to his dick, the flames lapping at every nerve. Each thrust making Viren melt even more into Aaravos' touch.

"If only they could see your true beauty." Aaravos praised. It was an emotional whiplash, sharp words interwoven with tender praise. "The ingenuity of your spells, your knowledge and talent." The praises had Viren walking on clouds. Aaravos finally hit his core in just the right way, causing Viren to tighten his grip on Aaravos. "They made you High Mage for a reason. The creativity in your suggestions and solutions, they're jealous of you." Aaravos was thrusting harder, deeper.

Viren was a mess, sweaty, eyes tearing up, tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Pl-please..."

Aaravos kissed him, softly, lovingly. A hand cupping Viren's cheek. Aaravos started rolling his hips into Viren. "You're such a slut." Aaravos chided, a hand slipping between them, stroking Viren in time with his thrusts. "Say it."

"I...I'm such a sl-slut..." Viren groaned, mouth watering.

"You're such a good boy for me. Do you want to come?" 

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck Aaravos! Please! Please! PLEASE!" Viren cried, shaking in the elf's grip. This kiss was more hungry, demanding. One last thrust and it was all over, both of them coming at once. Pleasure uniting them as one for a sweet, blissful moment. Viren's come splattered onto their clothes as they caught their breath.

"H-how close did you say that stream was again?" Viren asked.

"Not far. Can you walk?"

"I can't feel my legs, Aara."

Aaravos laughed, grabbing their discarded clothes and carrying Viren as if the mage was his bride. Aaravos stripped Viren of the rest of his robes, and eased him into the water.

It wasn't as forceful as it had looked. Viren could feel the current passing by, but not with enough strength to move him. It was clear too. He could see the life living in the water as they swam by. Some fish would investigate, nipping at his skin. It tickled, making him laugh.

Aaravos used a bit of ocean magic to clean their clothes, a tender smile on his face as he breathed in the scent of the forest, he hung their clothes on a branch to dry and joined Viren in the water, kissing the Mage's cheek.

"So..what now?" Viren asked, letting the water soothe his aching body. Aaravos always did a number on him when they were intimate.

"Well, the effects won't kick in for about half an hour from now, so until then let's get ourselves cleaned up." Aaravos smiled, sinking into the water, enjoying the feeling of water on his skin. Viren joined him, though he wasn't as strong a swimmer as Aaravos. After some time they dried themselves off and headed back to the castle.

They both changed into fresh clothes and laid in Viren's bed. The peace didn't last long though. A disgusting taste filling Viren's mouth. It tasted like rotting meat, vinegar, rotten eggs, and blood. He felt like his dinner was coming back up.

Aaravos rushed him into a bathroom where he finally vomited into the toilet. It wasn't the contents of his stomach as Viren expected. It was a deep, black sludge that had the consistency of syrup and cottage cheese. His eyes were wide as saucers, looking at Aaravos.

"Don't be afraid. It's the damage of dark magic expelling itself from your body." Aaravos sat with Viren all night, comforting him as the sludge shot out of him over and over. It finally stopped in the late afternoon of the next day. Claudia and Soren helped Aaravos get Viren back to bed.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Soren asked.

"He'll be fine. He just needs rest and water."

Claudia immediately ran for some water. Aaravos sat on the bed where Viren slept, cupping his cheek.

"Everything's going to be better now." Aaravos promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first and last time I write a Watersports fic, so yeah....


End file.
